


Home Again

by evangelineimagine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: request (originally from Tumblr): This request is long so it might come in 2 parts. Could you do a Jace x reader where the reader is 50% shadowhunter and 50% warlock. The reader was thanked in by Magnus when she was 14. She trained at the institute until she was 18, her and Jace dating. Jace and the reader got married and kept it on the down low, Jace faking his feelings for Clary. The reader willingly went to Washington to work for the FBI and come back when she's 25.The reader's totally badass and basically the female version of Jace. The reader would call Magnus Maggie and Magnus would call the reader sunflower. Alec and the reader are extremely close. Izzy is the reader paribati. Just to let you know I sent in a similar request as an anon to another account. I understand if this is too much, but I've Reader your work and think you can handle it.





	1. Chapter 1

«Finally, my Sunflower.» Magnus embraced you as soon as you stepped through the portal, a huge smile on his face.   
«Hi, Maggie.» You hugged him back, his familiar scent surrounding you once again. You were home.   
«Never leave for such a long period of time ever again, Sunflower, it’s been dull without you.» Magnus held you at an arm's length away, studying your face.   
«Just as beautiful as ever. Come on, I’ve prepared your favourite food.» Magnus ushered you with him to the dining table, which was already set, the delicious scent of the food drifting over to you.   
«Can’t wait.» You smiled at him, yet you couldn’t help but look around the room, to your disappointment the person you had hoped would be here, wasn’t.   
«I didn’t tell them you were coming back, although they would be expecting your return any day now. Especially your darling.» Magnus smirked, some part of you were really happy he hadn’t told everyone you were coming home, surprising them would be a lot more enjoyable.   
«Wait, you don’t seem to despise him with every syllable.» You narrowed your eyes at the only parental figure you had ever had, seeing him nervously fidget with his hands as he sat down by the table.   
«I can admit he’s not as bad as I once thought he was.» Magnus shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide a smile from appearing on his lips.   
«About time you accepted him, I’ve been married to him for quite some time now.» You mused, sitting down by the table.   
«I know, I know. Now tell me about that spell book you found in that filth house you told me about.»   
~  
The institute hadn’t changed a bit, standing tall and proud as it always had. At least on the outside.   
From the reports you had gotten from your friends, things weren’t exactly like before, and in a way, you dreaded seeing the change yourself. When something first felt safe and like home, you never wanted to change a thing, especially when it came to any institute.   
You didn’t exactly have a good history with most of them.   
Inside everything looked the same, yet the feel of the place itself had changed. You adjusted the bag hanging from your shoulders before proceeding. You smiled at a few of the people you recognized, although there seemed to be a large number of unfamiliar faces around as well. Those who only knew you by looks, shed away, throwing unsure glances away. Although it didn’t take long before you spotted a very familiar back. Alec. Finally, someone who didn’t look at you as if you would kill them any second.   
«Looks like someone hasn’t changed a bit. Or maybe you’ve become slightly taller, can’t really see, you’ve just always been too tall to tell.» You said as soon as you stood right behind him.   
Alec turned around quicker than you thought was possible, a huge smile appearing on his lips.   
«Y/n, you’re back!» A mixture of shock and happiness shone from his eyes, yet he quickly engulfed you into a big bear hug.   
«Missed you too, Alec.» You hugged him back but quickly pulled away.   
«As nice as it is seeing you again, where are Izzy and Jace?» You couldn’t contain your smile any longer, almost jumping up and down on the spot from excitement.   
«Izzy should be training, I’m not sure where Jace is though. You’ll probably find him, you always do.» You nodded, skipping away to the training area, Alec shaking his head with a smile on his lips at your excitement before going back to work. Things were going to go through a change yet again.   
Just as Alec had said, Izzy was there throwing punches with some other red headed girl you had never seen before. You stood on the sideline for a short while, watching the two fight, smirking as you noticed Izzy pulling some of her punches.   
«One would think the great Isabelle have forgotten how to throw a proper punch.» You remarked loudly, making Izzy stop in her tracks as she recognized your voice.   
Whipping around Izzy’s eyes went wide as she spotted you, a wide smile spreading on her lips.   
«Y/n!» She ran towards you, throwing herself around your neck in a bone-crushing hug.   
«Good to see you too, Izzy.» You chuckled, hugging her back tightly.   
«When did you arrive back?» She asked as she pulled away.   
«A little over an hour ago, Maggie wanted to have dinner before you guys would steal me away. At least that was what he said, if that is true or not, we’ll have to see.»   
«Oh, I pretty sure Jace won’t let you out of his sight for the rest of his life now. He’s been impatient lately.» Izzy winked, the redheaded girls head perking up at hearing the mention of Jace.   
You glanced at her before looking back at Izzy.   
«And she would be Clary I presume.» You bit your lip, crossing your arms across your chest.   
Even though you knew what kind of relationship her and Jace had, or what Clary thought they had, sparks almost flew from your fingers in jealousy. Fake feelings from Jace’s side or not, he was yours.   
«Y/n, calm down okay? You know he had his orders.»   
You sighed looking at Izzy defeated. She was right.   
Jace had faked his feeling for Clary after she had come into the shadow world, nobody knew why Jace had gotten the orders he had, but none the less, he had had to obey.   
«I know, but that doesn’t make it any easier to handle.» As you finished your sentence Clary moved towards the two of you, a friendly smile on her lips.   
«Hi, I’m Clary Fray.» Clary held out her hand for you to take, and you reluctantly took it.   
«Y/n Y/L/N»   
Clary stiffened in front of you, visibly swallowing as she looked at you wide-eyed. For once you accepted the feeling of someone fearing you, purely because Clary didn’t stiffen because of your mixed heritage, but because of your relationship with Jace.   
«Nice meeting you, now, Izzy do you know where Jace is?» You turned to look at your parabatai.   
«Last I saw him he was by the library.»   
You glanced at Clary once more, before offering Izzy a smile and walking off. Clary wasn’t going to dampen your mood.   
~  
Soft tunes flowed out of the library as you were approaching the door, the song a familiar one which you had heard time and time again.   
Jace was playing the piano.   
You stopped by the door, placing your bag carefully down by your feet as you just stood there watching Jace play. It was something you had done often before the clave had sent you to Washington to work with the FBI, away from the institute with only one way of contact with anyone within the shadow world; letters.   
It had been years since you had seen Jace last, years since you had felt his body against yours, his tender caress dancing over your features.   
You had missed him so badly.   
Jace played his last chord, his body still as he let the sound fade away.   
«You play just as beautifully as you did last time I heard you play.» You spoke softly into the silent room, Jace surprised eyes meeting yours across the room.   
«Oh, and I’m not a ghost.» You added as you walked over to him, closing the piano before you sat down to straddle him, the piano supporting your back.   
His hands gently palmed your thighs, slowly travelling upwards over your butt, stopping at your waist where he pulled you tighter against him.  
«You’re really here.» He whispered, his eyes soft as he looked into yours.   
He lifted his right hand from your waist to caress the side of your face, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, he proceeded to take your hand from his shoulder, his fingers gracing the mark around your ring finger. He smiled softly, before looking back at your face, leaning in to kiss you with as much tenderness as he could muster. Jace pulled away briefly, your noses still touching.   
«My wife is finally home again.» He smiled brightly, kissing you softly on the lips once again.   
«Oh, and you have to change your last name again.» He smiled cheekily, holding up the Herondale ring in-between his fingers.   
You just laughed, leaning in to kiss him again, motioning with your hand for the door to shut behind you with a soft thud.


	2. Chapter 2

Out in the hallway, Clary had followed you, watching from a distance from the door your interaction with Jace. It hurt, she had to admit, but she knew none of you had meant to hurt her. Not really.   
But the feelings were still there, and she needed time to heal.   
Clary ran towards the garden before anyone could see her tears.   
~  
You had walked back to Isabelle and Alec hand in hand with Jace. Shadowhunters you had passed had glanced your way, surprise evident on their faces.   
Jace and you had kept your relationship a secret, especially the wedding before you departed. Only a handful of friends and family knew about it.   
But now that you were back, and you were hoping for good, Jace was tired of sneaking around, no one knowing you two had bound yourself to the other. He wanted to be able to show his affection, without having to wait to simply be able to hold your hand till you two were alone, away from watchful eyes.   
To be frank, you agreed with him, for a time the hidden relationship had been thrilling, but with time even that grew old and frustrating.   
Isabelle grinned from ear to ear as she spotted you, still in her training gear standing beside Alec. Clary nowhere in sight.   
«Done reconciling already?» Isabelle teased as they stopped in front of them, you just sticking her tongue out at her.   
«Oh, not even close.» Jace winked at Izzy, laughing as she made a gagging sound.   
«On another note.» Alec shot Jace a warning look before continuing, addressing you. «After being placed in such a mundane environment, I’m not sure you’ve still got what it takes to fight like one of us.» Alec half-joked, you grinned in return.   
«Oh, really?» You mused back.   
«Yeah, I’m not sure you still got it, miss best fighter of us all,» Izzy added in, sending you a teasing grin.   
«Looks like I will just have to prove it to you guys.» You raised her chin proudly, a smile still playing on your lips. «Izzy, would you be so kind?» You mentioned towards the training area, and Izzy easily complied, walking first with the rest of them in tow.   
~  
«Let’s see if you still got it.» Izzy mused as she charged at you with the training stick in hand, you dodging her shot easily as you moved around her.   
You smacked your stick out, landing a hit behind Izzy’s knees, making her stumble forward a little.   
«So we’re stumbling, are we Izzy?» You mused, seeing her grit her teeth back at you.   
Isabelle had always been the only one who had a chance against you in a fight, hence why she was your parabatai.   
She charged at you again, this time going stick to stick, the wood clashing over and over as you each took turns attacking.   
You threw her a smile as you sent a bolt of magic into your stick, making it wrap around Izzy’s. Her eyes widened, not having predicted this new move a warlock in Washington had thought you. You easily pulled her stick towards you, chuckling at Izzy’s wide eyes.   
«We have a lot of catching up to do.» You grinned as you handed her her stick back, your own having gone stiff again.   
«Yes, we do.» She agreed, smiling impressed at you.   
It was good to be back.   
Now that you knew everything was good between you and the people you called your family, it was time to mend a new one.   
~  
«I’m sorry about everything.» You had seen Clary sitting alone in the garden, puffy eyes staring into nothing. The girl hadn’t even noticed you approaching her, as she jumped when she heard you speak.   
«Y/n…» She drifted off, refusing to meet your gaze.   
«I hope you understand Jace only followed orders, he didn’t want to hurt you like this, nor did he mean to.» You said sincerely, wanting to get it off your chest.   
Besides, Clary was a person every one of your friends had grown close to, having a bad relationship with her gained nobody.   
«I know, but it still hurts…» Clary whispered, finally looking up to meet your gaze.   
The girl was heartbroken, and you couldn’t help but pull her into a hug. She instinctively embraced you back, crying into your shoulder.   
You gently stroke her hair, letting her cry it all out, whispering «I’m sorry» over and over into the hug.   
~  
«How is she?» Jace asked worriedly as you closed the bedroom door behind you.   
«She’s a little better, but she’s still pretty far down. Give her some time and she’ll come around.» You offered him a smile, approaching him where he was sitting on the bed.   
You straddled him, carefully running your hand through his hair, snapping him out of his thoughts.   
«You’ll have to talk to her tomorrow you know.» You spoke softly, Jace nodding in reply.   
«For now though, I’m finally properly alone with my wife in the first time in years, so I think I’m going to take advantage of that.» Jace snuggled his head into the nape of your neck, leaving sloppy kisses in a trail up your neck.   
«By the angel how I’ve missed the feel of your skin against mine.» He sighed, pulling your body tighter against his.   
He leaned back so his back was laying on the bed, pulling you down with him, your faces inches apart. You leaned down and planted a gentle kiss to his lips, lingering a second longer than usual.   
Jace quickly turned you around so he now hovered above you. He kept himself upright over you with the support from his left arm, the other caressing the length of your body, stopping at your hips.   
He smirked down at you before he inched his hand under your shirt, lifting it up bit by bit until it was lifted fully over your head. Dipping his head down, he kissed his way down in between the valley of your breasts, and down your stomach, stopping at your hips where he looked up at you again, using both his hands this time to pull down your pants, panties and footwear in one go.   
He looked up at you where you lay only in your bra.   
While maintaining eye contact with you he tossed off his own shirt, standing up from the bed to get rid of his pants and boxers. He pulled out a plastic packaging from the pocket of his jeans, opening it and quickly putting the condom on.   
Slowly he crawled back up to you, where you were popped up on your elbows. You bit your lips as he came up close reaching behind you to unclasp your bra. Which he did with ease.   
Your bra was easily discarded of, your lips connecting once again, this time rougher than before, more passionate. Jace’ right hand caressed its way all the way down to your knee, hitching it up and around his torso.   
Your lips disconnected as Jace slowly eased himself inside of you, remaining eye contact the whole time.   
After all this time you felt tight around him, so Jace took his sweet time before he started moving, letting you get used to him yet again.   
Slowly but surely he started to move, only a little at first, leaving sloppy kisses on your jaw and neck. Your hips moved with his as his thrust got quicker. The familiar feeling of pleasure building in your body starting in your stomach growing with every thrust. You threw your head back, feeling Jace nuzzle his face into the nape of your neck, breathing heavy as yours, his thrusts speeding up even more, hitting just the right places.   
As his thrust got stronger, his pace slowed again, and you knew he was getting close as you were. The pleasure waves of pleasure building up, tightening in your core. Without warning the tight knot of pleasure released itself, sending sparks of pleasure out into your body.   
You felt Jace twitch inside of before his body relaxed on top of yours.   
When your breathing had gotten back to normal Jace rolled off you and discarded of the condom, pulling you tightly against him.   
«I’ve missed falling asleep with you beside me.» He whispered, his eyes closed.


End file.
